NSC Statistiken
Der Tamara ihre und dem Flavio seine vollständige Zeitverschwendung – ein paar kleine Statistiken zum NSC 'Die Veranstaltung in ihrer Ansichichkeit' 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas (Noizeland) waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. 'Die meisten Teilnehmer' 22px Beim NSC 28 in Genovia traten 49 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab NSC 11 im Finale regulär nur 25 Teilnehmer. Auch werten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer mit. 'Die meisten Teilnahmen' 22px 22px 22px 22px 4 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSCs teilgenommen, so daß Geysiristan, Genovia, Hiljaisuutta und Syldavien derzeit je 32 Teilnahmen auf ihrem Konto verbuchen können. 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen' 22px redruM hat noch niemals an einem NSC teilgenommen. 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen' 22px Ganze sechs Wettbewerbe ließ Würgisistan nach seinem Debüt im 5. NSC verstreichen, ehe das Land zum 12. NSC seinen zweiten Beitrag einreichte. 'Rein in die Kartoffeln, raus aus den Kartoffeln' 22px Seit dem 8. NSC setzte Fanatàsien immer mal wieder aus. 'Semifinale' 22px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinale statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 'Sieger und Verlierer und ganz viele Pöngs' 'Die meisten Siege' 22px Die meisten Siege fuhr Ladania an, ganze vier an der Zahl. 22px 22px 22px Es folgen Gladybachien, Hiljaisuutta und Noizeland mit je drei Siegen. 22px 22px Jeweils zwei Siege nennen Invincibilien und St. Fyrom ihr Eigen. Weitere Sieger: Jeweils einmal gewannen Syldavien, Volkisistan, Tristan da Tuntha, Geysiristan, Krischisistan, Wuttistan, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Flavonien, Odota, Lissania, Coolsoundien, La Laguna Azul, Profemania, Genovia, Tasmah, Aggrippmatika und Udopia. 'Sieger gleich beim ersten Mal' 22px 22px 22px Noizeland und Syldavien gewannen gleich bei ihrem ersten Antritt, was aber andererseits nicht verwundert, da der NSC 1 auch der erste seiner Art war. Sieht man von der Erstveranstaltung ab, ist Lissania bislang das einzige Land, das kam, sah und siegte. 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben' 22px 22px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 9 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen beiden sind die Repubblica di Hagenberg (3.) und Lõkkäjä (4.). Sieg daheim, Glück allein 22px 22px Noizeland schaffte es, den NSC daheim zu gewinnen – allerdings war es da noch nicht Sieger. Einen Doppelsieg hat bislang nur Gladybachien davongetragen. 'Deutlichster Sieg' 22px Genovia schaffte beim NSC 27 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 66 Punkten Vorsprung vor dem Zweitplazierten Tasmah. 'Knappster Sieg' 22px 22px / 22px 22px Bei den NSCs 1 und 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 22px 22px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,16 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 22px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,26 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel benötigte beim NSC 13 nur 29,44 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. Generell liegen die Sieger-Punktzahl-Prozentsätze beim NSC deutlich niedriger als beim großen Schwester-Event ESC. Zum Vergleich: Beim ESC 2008 wäre das LdrfR mit diesem Prozentsatz der erreichbaren Punkte auf Platz 7 gelandet.. 'Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl' 22px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte erreicht. 22px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Odota, es erreichte beim NSC 15 192 Punkte. 'Die meisten letzten Plätze' 22px 22px Invincibilien und Volkisistan wurden bislang je dreimal Letzter. 22px 22px 22px Imhotappien, Lõkkäjä und Sertabien können mit jeweils zwei letzten Plätzen aufwarten. 'Letzter gleich beim ersten Mal' 22px 22px 22px Volkisistan und St. Fyrom wurden jeweils bei ihrem „ersten Mal“ Letzter. Älgistans Beitrag zum NSC 12 war zwar schon der zweite für das Land, jedoch die erste Finalteilnahme. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte absolute Punktzahl' 22px Das Land of N erreichte bei der Jurywertung des NSC 21 gerade mal einen Punkt, und das auch nur knapp mit der letzten eingegangenen Wertung. 'Niedrigste bisher erreichte Punktzahl in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px 0,46 % waren das magere Ergebnis des Land of N bei der Jury-Wertung des NSC 21. 'Höchste absolute Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten' 22px Iliania & Luna ist der „beste“ Letztplatzierte, das Land bekam beim NSC 26 53 Punkte. 'Höchste Punktzahl für den Letztplatzierten in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte' 22px 22px Imhotappien und Land of N bekamen beim NSC 25 jeweils 11,5 % der erreichbaren Punkte. 'Punkte aus den meisten Ländern' Beim NSC 1 bekamen alle Länder von allen anderen Ländern Punkte, was mit der niedrigen Teilnehmerzahl zusammenhängt. Bei keinem der anderen NSCs hat es bisher ein Land geschafft, Punkte aus allen Ländern zu bekommen. 22px Am nächsten dran an dieser Marke ist bisher Volkisistan. Beim NSC 3 bekam das Land von allen Ländern mit Ausnahme von Nihamavasah Punkte. 22px 22px Wuttistan bekam im 2. Semifinale des NSC 11 von allen Ländern bis auf Morillon Punkte; Odota gelang im 2. Semifinale des NSC 15 ein ähnliches Kunststück: Alle Länder bis auf Sertabien vergaben an das Land Punkte. 'Punkte aus den wenigsten Ländern' Einen Nullpunkter gab es bisher noch nicht. 22px 22px 22px Volkisistan, Land of N und das Commonwealth of Happy Nations bekamen bei der Jury-Wertung des NSC 18 bzw. 21 und 26 jeweils nur von einem Land Punkte. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Beim NSC 3 bekam Hiljaisuutta nur von zwei Ländern Punkte. Die Repubblica di Hagenberg bekam beim NSC 2 ebenfalls nur aus zwei Ländern Punkte, wurde aber bemerkenswerterweise trotzdem nicht letzter. Beim NSC 10 erhielten Noizeland und Syldavien auch aus nur je zwei Ländern Punkte, desgleichen Invincibilien in der Jurywertung des NSC 15. Hurra, wir leben noch! Wer erreichte absolut am häufigsten das Finale? 22px Udopia: 21 22px Turvan: 20 22px Geysiristan: 19 22px Aquarius: 18 22px Hiljaisuutta: 17 22px Pacifica: 17 22px Flavonien: 16 22px Ladania: 16 22px Gladybachien: 15 22px La Laguna Azul: 15 22px Odota: 15 Wer erreichte relativ am häufigsten das Finale? 22px Udopia: 95,5 % 22px Pacifica: 94,4 % 22px Gladybachien: 93,8 % 22px Turvan: 90,9 % 22px Geysiristan: 86,4 % 22px Ladania: 84,2 % 22px Odota: 83,3 % 22px Universum: 83,3 % 22px Aquarius: 81,8 % 22px Hiljaisuutta: 81,0 % Im Semi fühlen sie sich am wohlsten 'Wer verfehlte am häufigsten absolut das Finale?' 22px Volkisistan: 16 22px Imposanto: 12 22px Nihamavasah: 12 22px Alankomatia: 10 22px Noizeland: 10 22px St. Fyrom: 10 22px Spinnemannistan: 10 22px Syldavien: 9 22px Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel: 8 22px Lassmirranda: 8 22px Montanien: 8 22px Morillon: 8 22px Sertabien: 8 22px Tasmah: 8 'Wer hat relativ gesehen die niedrigsten Erfolgsquoten?' 22px Nysyrabien: 14,3 % 22px Spinnemannistan: 23,8 % 22px Volkisistan: 23,8 % 22px Merothia: 28,6 % 22px Nihamavasah: 36,8 % 22px Noizeland: 41,2 % 22px Imposanto: 42,9 % 22px Rhymbabwe: 42,9 % 22px Lassmiranda: 50,0 % 22px Morillon: 50,0 % 22px Repubblica di Hagenberg: 50,0 % Männlein und Weiblein Wer hat bei den Siegen die Nase vorn? Bislang sind eindeutig Solo-Frauen beim NSC im Vorteil: 50 % aller NSC-Sieger waren Einzelkämpferinnen. Einzelne Männer folgen abgeschlagen mit 17,7 %, wiederum gefolgt von Gruppen mit männlichen Sängern (14,7 %). Darauf folgen gemischte Duette und Gruppen mit jeweils 5,9 %, dann mit je 2,9 % Frauen-Duos und Gruppen mit weiblichen Sängern. Lediglich Männer-Duos haben es bislang noch nicht aufs Treppchen geschafft. Welches Geschlecht mußte am häufigsten Niederlagen einstecken? Wie auch bei den Siegern sind auch bei den Verlierern die meisten weiblichen Geschlechts: 33,3 % der Verlierer waren Solo-Damen. Es folgen mit 22,2 % Gruppen mit männlichen Sängern, darauf zu 16,7 % ihre Pendants mit weiblichen Vokalisten. Zu 13,9 % wurden Solo-Herren Letzter, zu 8,3 % landeten gemischte Duos hinten und schließlich zu je 2,8 % Herrenduos und gemischte Gruppen. Nur ein Damenduo fand sich bislang noch nicht auf dem letzten Platz wieder. 'Für Sie werte ich am liebsten!' 'Meiste Höchstwertungen in einem Wettbewerb' 22px Den Rekord für die meisten 12-Punkte-Wertungen beim NSC hält Noizeland, das beim NSC 17 sagenhafte zehn Höchstwertungen erhielt. 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - absolut' Es werden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens fünfmal bewertet werden konnten. Die Semifinale ab dem NSC 14 mußten bzw. konnten beide bewertet werden, so daß man doppelt so viele Höchstwertungen bekommen konnte wie sonst möglich, daher wurden die Ergebnisse dieser Semis halbiert. 22px Udopia: 87,5 22px Noizeland: 78 22px Hiljaisuutta: 75,5 22px Geysiristan: 69,5 22px Pacifica: 68 22px Genovia: 61 22px Turvan: 59,5 22px Gladybachien: 59 22px St. Fyrom: 55 22px Alankomatia: 53,5 |22px Tasmah 53,5 'Meiste Höchstwertungen insgesamt - pro Wettbewerb' Hierbei wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens fünfmal bewertet werden konnten. Die Zahl gibt an, wie viele Höchstwertungen pro Wertungsdurchgang ein Land im Durchschnitt erhielt. 22px Noizeland: 2,17 22px Pacifica: 1,94 22px Zyprizien: 1,77 22px Profemania: 1,71 22px Udopia: 1,68 22px Hiljaisuutta: 1,54 22px Gladybachien: 1,48 22px Tasmah: 1,45 22px Punktschland: 1,4 22px Odota: 1,37 'Immer eine Höchstwertung!' 22px Udopia war vom NSC 2 bis einschließlich dem NSC 10 das einzige Land, das es in jedem Wettbewerb geschafft hat, immer mindestens eine Höchstwertung zu bekommen. 'Wenigste Höchstwertungen – absolut' Es wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens fünfmal bewertet werden konnten. 22px Repubblica di Hagenberg: 17 22px Tattoonia: 17 22px Land of N: 16 22px Lassmirranda: 15 22px Rybakistan: 14,5 22px Universum: 10,5 22px Merothia: 8,5 22px Spinnemannistan: 8 22px Nysyrabien: 7 22px Rhymbabwe: 6,5 'Wenigste Höchstwertungen – relativ' Es wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens fünfmal bewertet werden konnten. Die Zahl gibt an, wie viele Höchstwertungen ein Land bei einem Wertungsdurchgang durchschnittlich erhalten hat. 22px Nysyrabien: 0,88 22px Universum: 0,88 22px Merohtia: 0,85 22px Land of N: 0,8 22px Volkisistan: 0,75 22px Nihamavasah: 0,71 22px Rhymbabwe: 0,65 22px Lassmirranda: 0,63 22px Repubblica di Hagenberg: 0,55 22px Spinnemannistan: 0,5 Wenigste Höchstwertungen für den Sieger 22px 22px Invincibilien langte beim NSC 10 nur eine einzige 12-Punkte-Wertung (aus Noizeland) zum Sieg, dasselbe galt für Gladybachien beim NSC 20 (12 Punkte aus Coolsoundien). 'Höchstpunktzahlen für die Sieger – die besten und schlechtesten Prognosen (noch nicht überarbeitet)' 22px Ladania hat in 5 von 8 möglichen Wettbewerben dem Sieger die Höchstwertung gegeben! In den beiden Wettbewerben, die Ladania allein gewonnen hat, konnten sie sich natürlich nicht selbst bepunkten. Der NSC 5 war das einzige Mal, wo Ladania dann auch gleich komplett daneben lag, dort gab es für den Sieger St. Fyrom 0 Punkte. Für Krischisistan gab es dann beim NSC 9 noch 12 Punkte - allerdings war das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr die Höchstwertung. Beim NSC 10 gab es für Invincibilien immerhin noch einen Punkt. 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel hat als einziges Land das zweifelhafte Kunststück fertiggebracht, bei 11 möglichen Wettbewerben sowie dem Semifinale des NSC 11 nicht ein einziges Mal einem Sieger die Höchstwertung zu geben. 'Etwas über die Songs' 'Ältester Song' 22px Der mit riesigem Abstand älteste aller bisherigen NSC-Songs ist der Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel zum NSC 13. Das von Eddi Reader gesungene Lied "My love is like a red red rose" wurde von Robert Burns im Jahre 1794 geschrieben. 'Längster Song' 22px Kleptomaniens Beitrag zum NSC 16, „Warm in the Shadows“ von Music Go Music, ist mit 9:07 Minuten der längste Beitrag der NSC-Geschichte. 'Kürzester Song' 22px Der kürzeste Beitrag aller Zeiten war mit genau 31 Sekunden Noizelands auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht außergewöhnlicher Beitrag zum NSC 10 (Ökobox-Werbespot: Karton wird aus Holz gewonnen). 'Do it yourself' Bisher sind fünf Personen, die hinter NSC-Ländern stecken, tatsächlich beim NSC in Erscheinung getreten. 22px Beim NSC 8 sieht man im Beitrag von St. Reeperbahnien Landeschefin Claudia im Video mit zwei Freunden zu einem Background-Track tanzen. 22px Beim NSC 9 sang und spielte Tamara den Beitrag des Landes der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel komplett selbst ein und baute dazu ein Video aus Urlaubsbildern. Auch der Beitrag zum NSC 24 wurde von der Landeseignerin selbst gesungen, darüber hinaus auch noch selbst komponiert und getextet. 22px Beim NSC 16 war in dem Video des Land of N für wenige Sekunden der Gründer des Landes zu sehen. 22px Beim NSC 21, 22, 26 und 28 wurden die Lieder Tattoonias vom Landeseigner selbst gesungen. 22px Der Beitrag St. Fyroms zum NSC 27 wurde gleichfalls vom Landeseigner selbst dargeboten. 'Der längste Siegertitel' 22px Ladanias vierter Siegertitel ist mit Abstand auch der längste: „Uit het ooh, niet uit mĳn hart“ ist bislang unübertroffen in seiner Länge. 'Der kürzeste Siegertitel' 22px Zwar haben schon dreimal Lieder gewonnen, deren Titel nur aus einem Wort bestand, dennoch ist Ladanias Siegerlied aus dem NSC 2, „Go Go“, sowohl was die Anzahl der Buchstaben, der Silben als auch was die Länge insgesamt angeht der kürzeste Siegertitel des NSC. 'Der längste Titel beim NSC' 22px Lõkkäjäs Beitrag zum NSC 9, „Is You Is Or Is You Ain’t My Baby“, ist mit neun Worten bislang der längste Titel des NSC. 'Der kürzeste Titel beim NSC' 22px 22px In der Umschrift ist Syldaviens Beitrag zum NSC 5, „Bo“, der kürzeste NSC-Titel aller Zeiten. Jedoch wird er auf Hebräisch mit 3 Buchstaben („בוא“) geschrieben, was aber immer noch zu den kürzesten Titeln zählt. Zwar gab es insgesamt sechs weitere Beiträge, deren Titel aus nur drei Buchstaben bestanden, jedoch gebührt Fanatàsien der Ruhm, solche gleich zweimal eingereicht zu haben, nämlich „God“ (NSC 2) und „Raw“ (NSC 7). 22px Eine Besonderheit stellt Morillons Beitrag zum NSC 13 dar: Die drei Sätze „tacet“ von John Cage sind eigentlich namenlos, werden behelfsmäßig aber „4:33“ betitelt, was die Spielzeit bezeichnet, die jedoch eigentlich auch nicht festgelegt ist. Somit bleibt es jedem selbst überlassen, den Namen von Morillons NSC-13-Beitrag als den kürzesten anzusehen oder zumindest als den bisher einzigen, der nicht aus Buchstaben besteht. 'Der längste Interpretenname' 22px Das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel gewann den NSC 12 mit dem Quintett Garou, Pascal Obispo, Gérald de Palmas, Jean-Jacques Goldman und Céline Dion, womit es auch die Trophäe des längsten Interpretennamens überhaupt einheimste. 'Der kürzeste Interpretenname' 22px 22px Zwar gibt es insgesamt drei Interpreten, deren Namen nur drei Buchstaben haben, aber nur Nek (Ladania, NSC 6) wird auch einsilbig ausgesprochen und ist damit der kürzeste Interpretenname überhaupt. Auf dem Siegertreppchen bildet der Gruppenname Bella (Invincibilien, NSC 10) bislang den kürzesten Namen. 'Babylonicum' 'In welcher Sprache waren die meisten NSC-Beiträge?' 22px Englisch 45,8 % 22px Deutsch 9 % 22px Französisch 6 % 22px Italienisch 3,9 % 22px Spanisch 3,5 % 22px Türkisch 2,8 % 22px Griechisch 2,6 % 22px Hebräisch 2,5 % 22px Schwedisch 2,3 % 22px Finnisch 1,7 % 'In welcher Sprache siegt man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 16 der insgesamt 34 Siegertitel bis zum NSC 30 (es gab zweimal zwei Sieger) wurden auf Englisch gesungen, was 47,1 % entspricht. Den zweiten Platz nimmt Französisch ein mit 11,8 %, es folgt Spanisch/Kastilisch mit 8,8 %, darauf Italienisch und Niederländisch/Flämisch mit jeweils zwei Siegerbeiträgen (5,9 %). Jeweils einmal gewannen Beiträge auf Hebräisch, Isländisch, Schwedisch, Polnisch, Afrikaans, Georgisch, und Finnisch (2,9 %). Obwohl die zweitmeisten Beiträge des NSC auf Deutsch waren, gelang es bislang noch keinem deutschsprachigen Lied zu gewinnen. 'In welcher Sprache verliert man beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Ganze 19 der 36 Verlierertitel (nur Finalteilnehmer ab NSC 11, viermal gab es zwei Letztplazierte) oder 54,3 % der Verlierer ersangen sich auf Englisch die rote Laterne. Deutsch folgt mit drei letzten Plätzen (8,3 %). Je zweimal wurden spanische und türkische Lieder Letzte (5,6 %). Jeweils einmal wurden Lieder auf Kroatisch, Serbisch, Hebräisch, Dänisch, Griechisch, Französisch, Bulgarisch, Italienisch, Bosnisch und Irisch Letzter (2,8 %). 'Mit welcher Sprache bleibt man im NSC-Semi hängen?' 22px Englisch: 46,8 % 22px Deutsch: 12,7 % 22px Französisch: 5,3 % 22px Griechisch: 2,8 % 22px Italienisch: 2,7 % 22px Türkisch: 2,7 % 22px Hebräisch: 2,2 % 22px Spanisch: 2,2 % 22px Portugiesisch: 2,1 % 22px Rumänisch: 2,1 % 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolgreichsten Sprachen beim NSC?' Die Zahl gibt die durchschnittliche Plazierung in einem auf ein mit 25 Teilnehmern bestückten Finale an. 22px Tschechisch: 8,79 22px Afrikaans: 8,8 22px Niederländisch/Flämisch: 9,1 22px Finnisch: 9,3 22px Japanisch: 10,9 22px Polnisch: 11,3 22px Portugiesisch: 11,0 22px Ungarisch: 11,6 22px Türkisch: 12,07 22px Schwedisch: 12,1 22px Italienisch: 12,4 'Welches sind im Mittel die erfolglosesten Sprachen beim NSC?' 22px Lettisch: 16,1 22px Rumänisch: 16,1 22px Mazedonisch: 16,12 22px Deutsch: 16,13 22px Arabisch: 16,9 22px Ukrainisch: 17,1 22px Bosnisch: 17,3 22px Bulgarisch: 17,6 22px Chinesisch: 17,8 22px Serbisch: 18,6 Welche außereuropäischen Sprachen waren mit dabei? 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Regelmäßig zu Gast ist die hebräische Sprache beim NSC. Sechsmal bekamen wir schon Japanisch zu hören, je dreimal Afrikaans, Arabisch und Chinesisch, zweimal Zulu (Südafrika), je einmal Madagasi, Persisch, Seychellen-Kreol, Tagalog (Philippinen), Yoruba (Nigeria) und Swahili (Tansania) sowie je ein Lied teilweise in Wolof (Senegal) bzw. Quechua (Peru). 'Waren schon tote Sprachen mit dabei?' 22px 22px 22px 22px Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 12, „Egil Saga“ von Faun, wurde in altnordischer/altisländischer Sprache gesungen. Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 15, „Indiscrete“ von Qntal, wurde in lateinischer Sprache gesungen, ebenso der Beitrag Imposantos zum NSC 31, „Ave Maria“. Udopias Beitrag zum NSC 20, „Omnos“ von Eluveitie, wurde in helvetischem Gallisch dargeboten. Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 31, „Selig“, hatte einen mittelhochdeutschen Text. 'Waren schon mal nicht-hochsprachliche Lieder mit dabei?' 22px 22px Die Beiträge aus Turvan zum NSC 3, „Wiehnachzong“ von Subzonic sowie aus Syldavien zum NSC 6, „Wenn du das Lied ghörsch“ von Baschi, wurde in Schweizerdeutsch gesungen, ferner in österreichischen Mundarten die Beiträge aus Noizeland zum NSC 6 (Die Seer: „Wilds Wossa“), NSC 16 (Hubert von Goisern: „Poika“), NSC 24 (Boon feat. Camo & Krood & die jungen Zillertaler: „Right Now“) und NSC 25 (Attwenger: „Shaking My Brain“), aus Morillon zum NSC 12 (Hias & das Ligister Trio: „Übern Laurenziberg“) und NSC 28 (Betty O: „Da Seppl“) sowie aus Würgisistan zum NSC 13 (Die Seer: „Ein Tag“) und Nihamavasah zum NSC 29 (Hubert von Goisern: „Heast as net“). 'Welche Sprachen haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC?' 22px 22px Montenegrinisch und Võro haben wir schon mal beim ESC gehört, aber noch nie beim NSC. 'Welche Sprachen hätten wir schon mal beim ESC hören können, hörten sie aber statt dessen beim NSC?' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px St. Fyrom kommt die Ehre zu, uns NSClern das Walisische nahegebracht zu haben. Dessen Beitrag zum NSC 10, „Os chi’n llad Cindy“ von Radio Luxembourg, wurde in dieser Sprache gesungen. Der flavonische Beitrag zum NSC 14 wurde in georgischer Sprache dargeboten, ein Privileg, auf das die Georgier selbst bislang verzichteten. Auf (Nord-) Samisch war der flavonische Beitrag zum NSC 17, worauf bislang alle Länder mit samischen Minderheiten (Norwegen, Schweden, Finnland, Rußland) beim ESC verzichtet haben. Auch das Baskische hätte von Spanien oder Frankreich entsandt werden können, wurde aber stattdessen von Spinnemannistan geschickt. Ebenfalls aus Frankreich hätte Okzitanisch kommen können, wurde aber von Flavonien zum NSC 24 entsandt. 'Bei welchem NSC gab es die meisten Sprachen zu hören?' In absoluten Zahlen beim NSC 25 und NSC 26, wo uns 22 verschiedene Sprachen bei 39 bzw. 46 Beiträgen erwarteten. Setzt man alles in Relation, so war der NSC 1 sprachlich gesehen der abwechslungsreichste, denn die elf Beiträge wurden in acht verschiedenen Sprachen gesungen. 'Welcher NSC war sprachlich gesehen der eintönigste?' Absolut gesehen war dies der NSC 3, wo auf die 19 Beiträge nur 6 Sprachen kamen. Relativ gesehen war es allerdings der NSC 7, wo die 31 Beiträge in gerade mal 9 Sprachen gesungen wurden. 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge?' 22px USA 14,5 % 22px Vereinigtes Königreich 11,7 % 22px Deutschland 9,4 % 22px Schweden 6,1 % 22px Frankreich 5,5 % 22px Italien 3,8 % 22px Israel 3,2 % 22px Türkei 2,8 % 22px Spanien 2,6 % 22px Finnland 2,5 % 22px Dänemark 2,1 % 22px Kanada 2,05 % 22px Norwegen 2,0 % 22px Griechenland 2,0 % 22px Österreich 1,9 % 22px Niederlande 1,8 % 22px Rumänien 1,6 % 22px Island 1,5 % 22px Australien 1,4 % 22px Belgien 1,35 % 22px Polen 1,3 % 22px Ungarn 1,2 % 22px Irland 1,1 % 22px Kroatien 1,05 % 22px Portugal 1,05 % 22px Estland 0,9 % 22px Rußland 0,8 % 22px Japan 0,7 % 22px Schweiz 0,7 % 22px Südafrika 0,7 % 22px Mexiko 0,6 % 22pxSerbien 0,6 % 22px Ukraine 0,57 % 22px Bosnien-Herzegowina 0,5 % 22px Brasilien 0,5 % 22px Slowenien 0,5 % 22px Neuseeland 0,5 % 22px Tschechien 0,4 % 22px Zypern 0,4 % 22px Lettland 0,38 % 22px Albanien 0,35 % 22px Bulgarien 0,35 % 22px Georgien 0,35 % 22px Mazedonien 0,35 % 22px Kolumbien 0,3 % 22px Argentinien 0,22 % 22px Armenien 0,22 % 22px Iran 0,2 % 22px Kosovo 0,2 % 22px Libanon 0,2 % 22px Malta 0,2 % 22px Nigeria 0,2 % 22px Peru 0,2 % 22px Slowakei 0,2 % 22px Usbekistan 0,2 % 22px Färöer 0,14 % 22px Kuba 0,14 % 22px Moldawien 0,14 % 22px Senegal 0,14 % 22px Ägypten 0,1 % 22px Angola 0,1 % 22px Barbados 0,1 % 22px Bolivien 0,1 % 22px Chile 0,1 % 22px Honduras 0,1 % 22px Hong Kong 0,1 % 22px Indien 0,1 % 22px Jamaika 0,1 % 22px Kamerun 0,1 % 22px Luxemburg 0,1 % 22px Madagaskar 0,1 % 22px Malaysia 0,1 % 22px Mali 0,1 % 22px Marokko 0,1 % 22px Monaco 0,1 % 22px Philippinen 0,1 % 22px Seychellen 0,1 %22px Somalia 0,1 % 22px Tansania 0,1 % 22px Bermudas 0,04 % 22px Grönland 0,04 % 22px Litauen 0,03 % Wie viele verschiedene Herkunftsländer hatten die NSC zu bieten? Die meisten verschiedenen Herkunftsländer hat der NSC 32 zu bieten: Die 43 Interpreten kommen aus 28 Ländern. Am wenigsten Abwechslung herrschte beim NSC 1, der nur 8 verschiedene Herkunftsländer zu bieten hatte. Da jedoch nur elf Beiträge am Start waren, ist der 1. NSC relativ gesehen dennoch der am buntesten zusammengesetzte. Relativ die wenigsten Herkunftsländer gab es beim NSC 8, wo auf die dreißig Interpreten lediglich zehn Herkunftsländer kamen. 'ESC@NSC' 'Wer schickt gerne ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer ins Rennen?' 22px Invincibilien 34,4 % 22px Punktschland 25 % 22px Repubblica di Hagenberg 22 % 22px 19,4 % 22px Sertabien 18,4 % 'Wer schickte noch niemals ehemalige ESC-Teilnehmer zum NSC?' 22px 22px 22px Etwa die Hälfte der Länder der NSC-Welt haben noch nie einen ehemaligen ESC-Teilnehmer zum Wettbewerb entsandt. Am standhaftesten waren nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Teilnahmen Noizeland, Gladybachien und Noxilien. 'War schon mal ein Künstler beim NSC dabei, der später beim ESC antrat?' 22px Die Vertreterin Syldaviens beim NSC 5 (Februar 2008) war Achinoam Nini. Unter dem Namen Noa vertrat sie Israel beim ESC 2009 in Moskau. Auch der ESC-Vertreter Israels im Jahre 2010, Harel Skaat, war bereits in syldavischer Mission Unterwegs (NSC 11/Dezember 2008). 22px Schwachmatsviks Vertreterin beim NSC 12 (März 2009), Jóhanna, vertrat zwei Monate später in Moskau ihre Heimat Island. 22px Ilianias Vertreterin beim NSC 26 (Juli 2011), Nina Zilli, fuhr im Jahr darauf unter italienischer Flagge zum ESC nach Baku. 'ESC Top – NSC Flop' 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px Die Beauty Queens (Chor Serbien 2007), Carola (Schweden 1991), Gigliola Cinquetti (Italien 1964), Dana International (Israel 1998) und Charlotte Nilsson-Perrelli (Schweden 1999) konnten allesamt ihre Titel beim NSC nicht verteidigen. Céline Dion (Schweiz 1988) wurde für Punktschland beim NSC 24 sogar Letzte. 'ESC Flop – NSC Top' 22px 22px 22px 22px Jill Johnson & Jan Johansen (Schweden 1998 bzw. 1995), Jónsi (Island 2004, beim NSC als Frontmann von Í svörtum fötum) Philippe Lafontaine (Belgien 1990) und Hanna Pakarinen (Finnland 2007) fuhren beim ESC eher mittelmäßige Ergebnisse ein, standen jedoch beim NSC mit ihren Titeln ganz oben. 'Sieg bei NSC und ESC' 22px Die ESC-Siegerin von 1988, Céline Dion, siegte zusammen mit Jean-Jacques Goldman, Garou, Pascal Obispo und Gerald de Palmas beim NSC 12 und ist damit die einzige Person, die es geschafft hat, in beiden Wettbewerben zu gewinnen. 'Kuriositätenkabinett' 'Wo startet man am besten?' 'Welcher Startplatz ist absolut gesehen der beste, um zu gewinnen?' Es wurden ab dem NSC 11 nur die Finale berücksichtigt. Es wird erst die Startnummer angegeben, dahinter die Anzahl an Teilnehmern, die mit ihr siegten. 18: 4 09: 3 22: 3 06: 2 11: 2 14: 2 25: 2 Es bleibt festzuhalten, daß bis auf die 3 und die 5 alle ersten zehn Startnummern mindestens einen Sieger hervorgebracht haben. 'Welcher Startplatz ist relativ gesehen der beste?' 31: 33,3 % 18: 13,3 % 22: 11,1 % 09: 9,7 % 25: 7,4 % Da Startnummer 31 seit Einführung der Semifinale und damit der Beschränkung auf regulär 25 Finalisten kaum noch zu erreichen sein dürfte, ist also Startnummer 18 die Glückszahl beim NSC. 'Achtung, Absturzgefahr!' 'Mit welcher Startnummer wurden die meisten Letzter?' 02: 4 10: 3 12: 3 17: 3 01: 2 03: 2 04: 2 07: 2 22: 2 25: 2 Mit Startnummer 22 oder 25 ging es also gleich oft nach ganz oben wie nach ganz unten. 'Mit welcher Startnummer ist es am wahrscheinlichsten, Letzter zu werden?' 35: 100 % 02: 12,9 % 12: 10 % 17: 10 % 10: 9,7 % Startnummer 35 wurde nur einmal vergeben und wird wohl seit Einführung der Semifinale nicht mehr erreicht werden, womit sich als gefährlichster Startplatz Nummer 2 etabliert hat. 'Mit welcher Startnummer bleibt man am ehesten im Semi kleben?' 'Absolut' 02: 22 12: 22 07: 20 08: 19 01: 18 04: 18 09: 18 Einen „sicheren“ Startplatz, von dem aus man sich immer fürs Finale qualifiziert, gibt es nicht. Jeder Startplatz, der seit dem NSC 11 im Semifinale vergeben wurde (bis zu 24 je Semi), hat mindestens zwei „Opfer“ vorzuweisen. 'Relativ' 24: 100 % 22: 75 % 23: 67 % 02: 50 % 12: 50 % 07: 45 % Da die Startplätze 22 bis 24 nur selten vergeben wurden (22 mit 8, 23 mit 3 und 24 mit nur 2 Startern), bleibt als gefährlichster regulärer Semifinal-Startplatz wie auch im Finale die Nummer 2, mit der bereits die Hälfte der Teilnehmer gescheitert sind. 'Startnummern durchprobieren (noch nicht überarbeitet)' 22px Noizeland hat es geschafft, bei jeder seiner zehn Teilnahmen von einer anderen Startposition aus ins Rennen zu gehen. Kein anderes Land hat das bei 10 Teilnahmen geschafft. 'Stammstartnummer (noch nicht überarbeitet)' Invincibilien startete bereits vier Mal mit der Startnummer 10 (und zwar bei den NSCs 1, 3, 5 und 7 - beim NSC 9 wars dann die 11). 'Stamm-Landebahn (noch nicht überarbeitet)' 22px Alankomatia kam bei 10 Teilnahmen bereits sechs Mal auf den 15. Platz. 'Phoenix aus der Asche' 22px Den spektakulärsten Aufstieg schaffte Invincibilien zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10. Lag das Land beim NSC 9 noch auf Rang 30, gewann es den NSC 10 und verbesserte sich somit um 29 Plätze nach oben. 'Flieg nicht so hoch, mein kleiner Freund' 22px Den schlimmsten Absturz bisher musste Noizeland zwischen den NSCs 9 und 10 hinnehmen. Das Land kam beim NSC 9 auf den 3. Platz, stürzte aber beim NSC 10 um 29 Plätze nach unten und wurde 32. (und damit Letzter). Heimvorteil? 22px 22px 22px 22px Absolut gesehen sind Gladybachien und Noizeland die erfolgreichsten Gastgeberländer, die daheim einen ersten (Gladybachien, Noizeland) bzw. zweiten Platz (Gladybachien) einheimsen konnten. Es folgen Ladania (NSC 3) und Tristan da Tuntha mit je einem dritten Platz. 22px 22px 22px 22px In absoluten Plazierungen sind die erfolglosesten Gastgeber Krischisistan (NSC 10, Platz 28), Aggrippmatika (Platz 24 beim NSC 32), Hiljaisuutta und Coolsoundien (Platz 23 beim NSC 14 bzw. 19). 22px 22px Relativ gesehen war Gladybachien der erfolgreichste Gastgeber, gefolgt von Noizeland. 22px 22px 22px Relativ die erfolglosesten Gastgeber waren Aggrippmatika, Coolsoundien und Hiljaisuutta beim NSC 14. 'Jubiläen' 22px Der 100. Beitrag beim NSC war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag beim NSC war Geysiristans Beitrag zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag beim NSC war Flavoniens Beitrag zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 22px Der 400. Beitrag beim NSC war Krischisistans Beitrag zum NSC 14 (Knut & die herbe Frau: Blutiger Sonntag) 22px Der 500. Beitrag beim NSC war Nihamavasahs Beitrag zum NSC 17 (Katzenjammer: Tea With Cinnamon) 22px Der 600. Beitrag beim NSC war Alankomatias Beitrag zum NSC 19 (Ani Lorak: A dalše) 22px Der 700. Beitrag beim NSC war Tristan da Tunthas Beitrag zum NSC 22 (Dolly Parton: Here You Come Again) 22px Der 800. Beitrag beim NSC war Terpsichoras Beitrag zum NSC 24 (John Cameron Mitchell: The Origin of Love) 22px Der 900. Beitrag beim NSC war Iliania & Lunas Beitrag zum NSC 27 (Tamta: Zise to apistefto) 22px Der 1000. Beitrag beim NSC war Hiljaisuuttas Beitrag zum NSC 29 (Bryan Rice feat. Julie: Curtain Call) 22px Der 1100. Beitrag beim NSC war Spinnemannistans Beitrag zum NSC 31 (David Minasyan: Kez chem uzum) 'Top 10' Es wurden – wie bei den Flop 10 auch – nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens dreimal bewertet werden konnten. Die Plazierungen der Semifinale wurden auch für Finalisten berücksichtigt. 25px / 50px Udopia (8,2) 25px / 40px Odota ( 8,2) 25px / 30px Pacifica (9,0) 22px Gladybachien (9,2) 22px Hiljaisuutta (10,3) 22px Geysiristan (10,3) 22px Noizeland (10,3) 22px Ladania (10,6) 22px Profemania (10,9) 22px Rybakistan (11,0) 'Flop 10' 22px Universum (15,4) 22px Land of N (15,59) 22px Tattoonia (15,6) 22px Imposanto (15,64) 22px Rhymbabwe (15,8) 22px Merothia (16,1) 22px Nihamavasah (16,7) 22px Nysyrabien (16,8) 22px Volkisistan (17,8) 22px 22px Spinnemannistan (20,1) 'Medaillenspiegel' 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 22px / 22px 'Und jetzt: Selber gucken!' (noch nicht überarbeitet) Hier kann man die Länder gemäß ihrer Erfolge und Misserfolge selbst sortieren. Die Tabelle lässt sich durch einen Klick auf das Symbol hinter dem jeweiligen Spaltennamen nach dieser Spalte sortieren. Die Abkürzungen bedeuten folgendes: AT = Anzahl Teilnahmen BP = Beste Platzierung SP = Schlechteste Platzierung 5L = fünftletzter 4L = viertletzter 3L = drittletzter VL = vorletzter L = letzter HW = Anzahl Höchstwertungen insgesamt über alle Contests HW/C = Durchschnittliche Anzahl Höchstwertungen pro Contest B5 = Gesamtanzahl Bottom5-Platzierungen T5 = Gesamtanzahl Top5-Platzierungen DP = Durchschnittsplatzierung %P = Anzahl der insgesamt erreichten Punkte in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte.